


Messy Baking with Peter, Tony, and Morgan

by TheRealDragonPrince



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Starker, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Married Life, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Starker, Starker Games, Starker Married, peter/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDragonPrince/pseuds/TheRealDragonPrince
Summary: Tony and Peter are on a mission of their lives- baking a cake for morgans birthday. Will this married couple of two superheroes manage to win the battle over kitchen appliances and bake a good fluffy cake for morgan?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Messy Baking with Peter, Tony, and Morgan

Messy Baking~~

“So, tell me again Peter, why exactly did you drag me out here for this?” The curly haired girl made a face as she picked up a box of birthday flavored cake mix. 

“It's kind of lame” 

“It is not!” Peter called out, pelting her with a packet of sprinkles as he rolled the cart back down the aisle of baking goods, riding the bar before hopping off. “Shoppings fun and all, but I didn't want to go alone! Tony had to stay home in order to not arouse any suspicion; Morgan has been talking about wanting to bake her own cake with her daddies, but i didn't want to tell her we agreed to it yet” 

Peter gave a little smile as he reached past his friend to grab a few more boxes of triple fudge chocolate pieces, and cocoa powder. “You, you're going to bake”

MJ raised an eyebrow at the male. “Really” 

“Yes! With tony too”

MJ snorted. “That sounds like it'd be a disaster. Two superheroes with no prior experience cooking trying to bake a cake? Priceless. I wish i could be there to take pictures of it all” 

Peter twisted at the ring on his finger as he started to broze for frosting, and decorating bags to do little designs. “I think it’ll be fun” he said with a warm smile. “Tonys been overworking himself again lately, he really needs to take the time to relax” 

MJ made a weird sound. “You guys are so sweet it makes me sick” 

“I love you too. Now come on, We gotta go to the dairy section next and then we’ll be all done” 

MJ raised her brow again at peters cart. “You sure you got enough sprinkles there petey?” 

Peter blushed, glancing at the rather sizable mound in his cart. “I don't know what she likes until she plays around with it all! She does really like rainbows, and our suit colors” He said, inspecting a canister of little iron man and spiderman sprinkles. “Awe look its pairing sprinkles” 

MJ scoffed. “The baking industry has really lost it haven't they?” 

“I think it's cute!” Peter defended them as he set the little treat in the cart. “Now come on, i have to get home” 

Despite all the comments, MJ tagged along faithfully, even taking a selfie in the checkout line to blast peter on instagram about his mounds of sprinkles and frosting.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tony did already have a fully equipped kitchen; some of it was new, like their mixer and the food processor. He likely went a little overboard with all the upgrades, some of it he hadn't thought of having before now. Not before Peter, and not before morgan. Pepper had liked to cook a little, often shooing tony away from the kitchen before he did any real damage. So many of the cooking instruments in his kitchen were used by real chefs he hired. 

He was learning bit by bit though, much to morgans delight. She loved spending time with her dad there, since she couldn't join him in the lab.

Tony sat on a stool in the kitchen, smiling over a cup of coffee as he thought of some of his first memories of them officially a family. Of telling morgan, and her delight at knowing she could take part of their wedding. It had taken a little bit to really explain the reality of it all. But she was tonys kid. She was smart and eventually understood that sometimes people don't always work out. That It was ok to move on and love someone new. 

Tony was still looking down at the gleaming ring on his finger when he heard a voice ring out from the front of the house. “Tonnnyyyyyy” His old heart still picked up and race at the first sound of peters voice. He still felt the fluttering warmth in his stomach whenever peter looked at him with such a loving gaze. Tony still felt the burst of emotion as peter walked into the kitchen, bunches of bags on his arms. Too much for any normal human to carry surely, it would have broken another mans wrists. 

“Peter, baby, it's ok to take more than one trip. Or to make happy do it” He said in a playful tone, waving as his friend and personal driver walked through, holding even more bags chocked full of baking goods. “I heard that sir” 

“I know” Tony said smugly. Happy gave him a long look before heading back out to the car, MJ brushing past him carrying jugs of milk and bags full of butter and eggs. “Your strength still amazes me sometimes peter” She said, staring over at peter as he set the countless amounts of bags down on the dining room table. 

“You know this boy couldn't pick just one type of sprinkles? He had to get the whole damn row!” 

Peter stuck out his tongue as he rounded the corner of the table, holding out his arms as he rushed at tony. “Sweetheart, it's only been a couple of days-” 

An ‘oof’ sound escaped Tony as the younger male ran into him, arms immediately going around him in a comforting squeeze, lips going to the scar at tonys throat. “Any time away from you is hard” He mumbled. “Research project for college or not, it was hell being locked up in the lab and unable to run over to you whenever i wanted a kiss” Peter mumbled, nuzzling into tony's neck as the mans hands slid around his waist to grasp at his back. Tony pressed a kiss onto the top of peters head, then peppered more down his cheek.

“Aaannnnddd there's my cue to leave” MJ said, turning around from the fridge after she stocked it up with all the cold ingredients. “You guys are insufferable to be around sometimes. I feel like the sickly sweetness of all this is suffocating!” 

“Ohh you're just jealous” Peter said back to her. 

“You're literally on his lap right now” 

“Yeah? And”

“You're in the kitchen!” 

Peter giggled, shifting his hips so he'd be sitting across tonys thighs, one of the older mans arm around his middle to hold him up, fingers grazing along the little strip of skin peeking out from peter's college t shirt. 

“I love you to MJ”

“Yeah, yeah..” She waved in their general direction as she made her way out of the house, greeting and saying goodbye to happy on the way out. “And study!!!!” Peter called out. They all heard her snort as she closed the door behind her. 

“So did you still have fun?” Tony asked, looking up at Peter as he slid a hand to the back of Peter's neck. “Mhmmm yeah. She likes to make fun of me for it, but i have the feeling she liked getting out of our stuffy college lab just as much as i did” 

Tony gave a little smile, squeezing at peters hip as he tugged the males head down for a kiss. “I missed you too” He whispered against Peters lips. “I don't like not waking up to you”

Peter hummed, threading his fingers into tonys hair. “I don't like it either. But now i can come back, and all three of us can cuddle up together under a massive blanket on the couch again, and fall asleep to ridiculous movies.” 

Tony made a contented sound as he gave his husband another slow kiss. 

“All right boss, i'm heading out” 

Tony paused in his affections with Peter, raising his chin to look over at happy. “Thanks for taking care of him Happy”  
“Always do boss” Happy actually gave the littles of smiles before turning to head out. “Have fun today” 

“Thank you happyyyy” 

Peter called out in a cheerful tone, turning back to tony for more kisses. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Peter instantly smiled against tony's mouth; he never got over the unique feeling he got whenever Morgan called him papa. Being a dad so young was bound to be interesting in a lot of ways.

A squeal was also heard when Morgan noticed all the bags, peeking in some of them before racing up to the two men, leaning into peter to give him a hug. He turned away from tony, shifting to a stool as he easily picked her up and swung her into his lap. 

“Hey!” Tony said in protest. Morgan giggled and poked out her tongue and circled her little arms around peter, hugging him as tight as she possibly could. “I missed you to sweetheart” 

“How was school?” 

“It was great!” Morgan pulled back to look up at Peter before huddling up to him and looking over at tony. “They sang me happy birthday, and I also got to pick the games we played at recess!” She dug into the bag she held, pulling out a stack of cards. “The whole class gave me cards, and i got a sweater from my teacher” 

“AWe, that was sweet of them.”

Peter gave her a fond smile as she went over each card, Tony coming up behind them so they could all look at them together. A lot of them were clearly handmade by other children, her classmates. 

“Well I'm glad you had such a good day sweetheart- and for them giving you all the love you deserve-” Tony stepped to the side and to the front of her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Dadddyyy” She squirmed in peters lap. Peter held her tight, “No escape from the kisses” Peter gave a low chuckle before finally letting the girl down.

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she looked around at the kitchen and dining room with eager eyes. “Are we baking? Are we really going to bake my cake?” 

“Yes morgan” Peter gave her a gentler look before using a stern voice. “But only after you clean up and change out of your school clothes!” 

“But papa, thats only if you change to!” She tugged at peters jacket sleeve, dragging him off to the bathroom.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter came out several minutes later looking way more relaxed; finally being back home really helped take away the stress of all the exams. Morgans attitude and energy was always infectious. They were wearing matching colors, reds and golds, and dark blues. The soft sweater that Peter had had been a gift from aunt may- the woman had been so proud peter found a place in life, and a good partner in Tony she had insisted on making matching sweaters for holiday photos. Peter still consistently wore his. 

The front of Morgans shirt had cartoon clip art of her dads hero masks; a little iron man head, and a little spiderman head. It really was adorable how much she loved to sport her parents colors. 

“Come on, come on, come on!” The little girl chanted, tugging peters sweater sleeve as she pulled him back into the kitchen and dining room area. 

Tony was still there, in his classic black shirt and snug jeans that Peter loved so much, looking puzzled at the mass amount of sprinkles on the counter in front of him. He had been busy while morgan and peter were ‘washing up’ (peter had insisted on a routine where they always brushed their teeth and hair together, so neither of them would neglect the habit) He had unpacked all of the supplies peter had bought; and almost felt overwhelmed at the mission ahead of them. It looked like a baking store had exploded in their kitchen, or that Peter himself had practically bought out the entire store….which he nearly did.

Peter came up behind him, sliding his arms around tonys waist and resting his chin on the mans shoulder as morgan ran up to inspect all of the various cake decorations on the table. “Whatcha so worried about?” Peter asked him, squeezing tony in a warm hug, pressing into his back. 

Tonys frown finally broke into a smile as Peter pressed a kiss to the scar on his neck again. He never let the man forget that he still loved Tony and appreciated his looks. Even if tony himself still felt self conscious about the ‘snap scar’

“Baking” Tony said with a snort. “With all of the dangerous shit i've faced over the years, you'd think i wouldn't find baking such a daunting task” 

“I think we’ll do just fine..Mr.Stark” 

Tony straightened, his back going straighter as he smirked. “Really now? K i d” tony twisted around and attacked the younger males cheek and neck with kisses. 

Little did the pair know, their baking wouldn't go just fine.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I think I had less clean up at the battle of-” Peter reached out and clapped a hand over tonys mouth, eyes wide. “Don't you dare mention that in front of morgan”

Tony raised a cake splattered eyebrow. “Oh? Really? Im not sure anything phases her anymore, not after watching late night spiderman reports?” Tony said in an accusing, yet teasing tone.  
Peter blushed, cheeks bright pink as he shifted. He raised a mixing spoon as a threat at tony

. “Don't make me use this” 

“Oooh baby I am so scared!” 

“I'm done!” Morgan said proudly to the other side of them, holding up a whisk; she had been trying to mix the cake filling that would go between the layers. Peter took a deep breath, glancing around their now disaster of a kitchen. He bit at his lip, “Okay sweetie” 

Peter braced his hands on the tile counter, the one spot where there wasn't spilled flour. “Why don't we try making cake batter again?” 

Morgan nodded eagerly, setting her bowl of fluffy cake filling to the side so she could open the fridge and put the filling in to chill. “Why don't you get the recipe pages for the second type of cake, while i go wash my hands so this batter doesn't ruin my ring?” 

Morgan wiped some of the ruined batter off her cheek as she hopped of of her stool and dived to the floor to dig through her little school bag for her “recipe book” Which was really just a little black and gold binder filled with things she all to eagerly printed out in the school library. 

Tony turned to Peter, reaching out and rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone, swiping off some still damp frosting and then sucking it off of his thumb with a grin. “Come on petey, that ring was of my own design, it could survive anything”

Peter huffed and affectionately pushed at him before going over to the sink. He suddenly paused, flexing his fingers as a spike of dread ran through him. He had been so into making the cake batter, that he didn't realize the mess on his hands was covering up the fact that it wasnt there at all.

Tony almost panicked, heart racing when Peter turned around looking pale. “Tony, it isn't there!”

“It's all right angel, come on, think on where it could have ended up” 

“In this mess?” 

Tony managed to let out a half hearted laugh. “Yes, in this mess.” He said, smoothing out the messy bangs on the sides of peters face. Peter giggled, taking deep breaths as Tony kept stroking his cheeks. Such a simple movement, but it was so calming coming from tony.  
“Ok, maybe it was when we were mixing our first batch? And we..`` Peter wheezed at the thought, as Morgan watched about a foot away, looking up at them as she ruffled through her folders. 

Peter rubbed at his mouth, “And we dropped the whisk in the bowl, and it..it..” Another laugh bubbled up in his chest. “It splashed, and you stepped on it, slipped and-”

“Daddy fell on his butt!” Morgan chimed in from her spot on the floor nearby. “Even i was so surprised I couldn't catch you” Peter snorted as tony pushed his flour dirty fingers into peters hair as punishment for laughing. He stepped away, shouting a “Hey!” as he backed away, holding his sides in an effort to stop giggling. 

“Its ok papa, i got your back!” Morgan suddenly slapped her hand into a flour mass on the counter where they tried making fondant earlier, and immediately whacked tonys pant leg, smearing the powdery mess all over his jeans.

“Hey! Little miss, that was very rude of you-” But the joyful light was still in tonys eyes as he picked up the now squealing girl, sitting her on the edge of the counter. Morgan stuck out her tongue, as she clutched a little handmade/hand stapled booklet in her hands. “You messed up papas hair, it was mostly batter free until now!” 

“Okay, okay” Tony said, a smile still on his lips. “If you’re being so observant, where do you think papas ring is?” He booped one of his mostly clean fingers on the girls nose, as she scrunched up her face in thought. “Hmm”

Peter shifted, rubbing at his chin. 

“Peter, if i may provide some insight” A smooth feminine voice sounded out from a sleek metal bracelet on his wrist. Peter flinched in surprise, he had nearly forgotten about Karen, the ai that always kept him company even if Tony wasn't around. His husband was so protective he had insisted that Peter carry a nano bracelet on him at all times whenever he was away..Peter had just forgotten to take it off when he came back home. 

“Yes karen-”

Morgan looked over, swinging her feet off the edge of the counter. “Perhaps it is in the dirtied bowl of batter that caused mr. stark here to fall as morgan to eloquently put it- on his butt earlier? I believe I took a video of that” Tony blushed and huffed, folding his arms. 

Peter gave one last giggle and raised his wrist. “Okay karen, play it back for me”  
The Ai obeyed, throwing up a hologram video, showing the video of peter and morgan- the girl on peters shoulders, as she dropped the spatula in the mixing bowl, splashing it so much that when tony turned around from getting something at the sound, he stepped on some of the spilled batter and fell. 

Morgan had immediately burst into laughter, almost falling off of peters shoulders; the younger man had swayed, grasping at the counter and his hand slipping into the mixture as he had tried to catch the tool.

“All right-” Peter said in a gasping breath. “Thank...you” 

“Oh god, “ He spun around, dashing to the sink and peering at the familiar bowl. “It's in the first...cake-” Right as Peter announced it, the oven seemed to burst with smoke as if on cue, a sharp burning scent filling the air. “I guess it’s a good thing we just decided to try another batter recipe after working on the filling huh?” Morgan giggled, nodding in agreement as Peter went over to their oven and opened it, getting in the face with a gust of black smoke. Their first cake was a goner. 

Tony whistled, cracking open a window and the front door. A suit hand spread out over peters fingers, protecting his fingers from a burn as he gingerly lifted the pan from the smoking appliance. He waved his free hand as he carefully set it on the stove.

He sighed, lips turning into a pout as he peered at the charred cake. “It's in there isnt it” Karen chimed in again, the AI almost seemed amused at the situation. “I believe so peter”

“Well we have to wait for it to cool down before getting it..” Peters voice trailed off as tony swooped in behind him again, lifting the male up and peppering kisses on his cheek. “Its all right my little spiderling. We’ll get it” 

Peter tilted his head back, laughing once more. A bit of the batter tony smeared in his hair dripped onto his cheek as tony picked him up and swung him back over to the main counter where morgan was waiting, her little makeshift booklet opened up to the new recipe she wanted to try. 

“All right” Tony set his partner down, getting a determined look as he put his hands on his hips. “What do we need first morgan”

“Sugar!” She said, swinging her feet once more. 

“But papa, wait come here” Morgan said, setting the booklet down adn rummaging around in her pockets. “Aha!i found it!” she triumphantly held up a pink hair tie. Peter went over and leaned down so the girl could reach up and tie his messy bands up to the best of her ability. “There!” she clapped her hands together with a toothy grin. 

“You look pretty papa” He giggled and picked up her little booklet once more as peter lifted his chin up to pose. “I do ?” 

“You always look pretty” Tony said on the other side of him, reaching out to touch his cheek again, before reaching for a torn open bag of sugar to measure out the first dry ingredient into a fresh bowl. The man looked like he was out on one of his most serious missions again. Which, he was. 

Morgan chatted along happily, as the two men darted around the kitchen, pulling up the different ingredients for the icing as well. 

“Babe, i think we need more flour, it looks a little to wet” 

Peter bit his tongue, trying so hard to hold back a comment. Tony beat him to it. “Just like the other night?” 

Peter whacked his arm with a spoon. Morgan looked at them with a confused expression for a moment, then shook her head. “Papas right, you missed a little earlier” 

Tony picked up the bag of flour, feeling nervous as peter held up the bowl for him to pour just a bit more into the liquidy batter. 

“Its all right babe- just dont shake so much”

Tony snorted “If i can build such delicate details into you suit i can pour this flour without spilling it again” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Peter mused, smirking a little bit as he jumped forward to startle the older man. Tony grunted, flinching as he spilled more flour on the floor. He pouted a little bit before setting the bag down, almost seeming nervous as he watched peter mix it into the bowl.

“Daddy youre sweating” 

“Yeah pumpkin, maybe its because daddy doesnt want to take another assplant to the kitchen floor again” Peter snorted as he stirred. 

“Daddy said the ass word! He has to put money in the jar!-” 

Tony gave her an accusing stare as he reached into his back pocket for a simple looking leather wallet. “So do you missy!” Morgan gasped as she watched her dad begrudgingly put a bill in the jar. “But its my birthday!”  
Peters shoulders shook, trying hard not to laugh again. “Awe, d a d d y why don't we let it slide this time hm?”

“Here” He said, picking up the bowl and handing it to tony. “I may have super strength, but even I can get tired of mixing!” Tony gave him an affectionate smile and took the bowl, kissing his cheek before turning to the mixer. He carefully tilted the top back before scraping the still slightly lumpy batter into the big shiny metal bowl, frowning again as he tried to twist onto the appliance. He slowly tilted it back down, switching it on.

He yelped as the machine instantly went to top speed, the batter flying up and out of the mixing bowl and into the air. Peter jumped back reflexively, heart racing in his chest as tony tried shielding his face with a raised arm. Morgan screeched with her unique child laughter, raising her filling smeared camera up to take more pictures. 

“Turn it off!” Peter yelled out over the loud noise of the machine. Tony was still trying to cover his face as he shouted back. “I don't know how! I don't even know how it jumped to top speed already, it was supposed to be set to slow!” 

“I thought you were the tech master!” 

“Not of kitchen appliances!” Tony yelled back, as Peter edged towards the mixer, attempted to dodge the flying bits of cake and failing. He slapped his hand on the side of the appliance near the switches to steady it; it was mixing so hard it started to wobble. 

“Karen! A little help please?” The ai responded by using his suits nanotech to slide out and into the controls, turning off the mixer and pushing it to the upright position.

“Well” 

Tony chimed in, finally lowering his arm. “At least its mixed now”

That earned a balled up piece of paper towel at tony's face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All right-” Peter announced, his heart rate finally back to normal. He motioned to the round cake pan in front of him. “At least we had enough left for one decent sized round cake” He shot tony a look. The older man held up his hands in surrender, shrugging. 

Morgan peered over at the oven. “You think it's safe now? She asked, waving her hand in the air to make a point that it still stunk of burnt cake”

Peter laughed. “Yes morgan its safe now” He said as he slid the new, and hopefully final cake onto the rack and set the timer. “Maybe we should pay attention to the time this round hm tony?” Peter said in a teasing voice as the man whipped at him with a towel in response. 

“Watching the timer was your responsibility” 

“Right, right, now lets get some of this,...mess cleaned up while we wait huh?”

Morgan groaned, rubbing at her face. “But i'm getting a little tired papa” 

Peter knelt down, booping her nose. “Remember, we still have to decorate!” Morgan brightened up a bit as she grabbed a container of wipes, starting at the main counter.

They had the kitchen mostly presentable by the time the cake was done baking and cooling. With the exception of the sink of course; it was piled high with mounds of dirtied bowls, containers, spatulas, and other various tools. 

Peter and Morgan were bent over the cake with looks of concentration on their faces as they spread frosting over the cooled cake. Tony stood off to the side, arms folded loosely as he watched the proceedings with a tender expression. Peters spotify playlist played in the background on his little, but powerful speaker. And the open windows were letting in a cool scented breeze. 

It was such a soft scene for Tony, that he felt like his heart was going to burst from the emotion that welled up.

“Babe?”

Peter suddenly called out, looking up from their messily frosted cake. “You all right?” He said with a light expression of concern. Morgan was now shaking up a can of sprinkles, eagerly dumping it all over the top of the cake and spreading it with a spatula. It was honestly a disaster, but the girls eagerness was just too adorable.

“I'm fine peter” Tony walked over, leaning his chin down on top of peters head as he wrapped an arm around peters middle. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he just basked in the presence of his family. He wouldn't trade the feeling he had right now for anything. 

“Im perfectly fine”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for a big, lovely starker zine! This is my first time writing a lengthy piece for starker, and fluffy as hell! Im really nervous about posting it, so I really hope all of you enjoy this sweet domestic starker fluff! If you like it, I welcome feedback! <3


End file.
